U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,809 describes a cutting knife that can be detachably connected to a baseboard. The cutting knife extends in a perpendicular direction to the baseboard and circumscribes the knife cavity on the baseboard. At least one elongated cross member is affixed to the cutting knife and extends across the knife cavity. The cross member is mounted to the baseboard by a removable fastener. The cutting knife may then be removed from the baseboard and re-secured. The cutting knife described in the '809 Patent does not provide any means for designing and producing braces for cutting knives of various shapes.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for more easily designing and producing braces for dies.